mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat: The New World Order
Mortal Kombat: The New World Order or Mortal Kombat XII (abbreviated MK:TNWO or MKXII) is the 12th fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series. It was developed for current-gen consoles and PC by NetherRealm Studios. They were released on April 9, 2020 to the US and on April 10, 2020 to the rest of the world. Gameplay Kombat Mode Mortal Kombat: The New World Order features new and returning gameplay elements. The game will also feature the return of X-Ray and the X-Ray Throw, which have become staples to the series. The "Super Meter" also makes its return in MK:TNWO. Like the preceding game, the player can gain up to four blocks of super meter by various means. One block of the super meter can be used to "Enhance" special moves and the throw. Two bars can be used to preform a "Breaker" or and X-Ray Throw. Using three bars of super meter allows the use of the X-Ray attack mentioned above. Using all four bars of meter allows the player to complete a brutality at any point of round to end it. This bar continues to be hard to obtain. The Stamina Meter, interactables, dynamic weather effects also return. Like all past games in the main series, MK:XII uses 4 buttons for attacks; High Punch, Mid/Back Punch, High Kick, and Mid/Back Kick. Every character has combos that they can do by pressing a certain button sequence (a list of combos and other types of attacks can be found under the "Movelist" while paused in-game). Players can extend their combos even more by juggling their opponent while they are in the air. Konquest Mode Infamous-style game changing decisions with God of War-style weapon achieving. The protagonists will be an Outworlder generals who get caught in the War for Edenia and soon, other conflicts as well. They seem to be polar opposites as Ren Tsung is more devious and more cynical than the merciful, yet headstrong and powerful Shin Tsung. They traverse through the realms to stabilize due to voices in their head revealing their heritages and duties. Weakening possible threats and forces various enemies to submit by killing their leaders, but believing they're doing it for the greater good. Plot TBA Kombatants Mortal Kombat: The New World Order contains a roster of ... characters (excluding DLC). Returning Characters * Ariana (Story Unlockable) * Cassie Cage * Jacqui Briggs * Kitana (Story Unlockable) * Kung Jin * Kung Lao (Story Unlockable) * Liu Kang (Story Unlockable) * Raiden (Story Unlockable) * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Takeda * Tasia * Taven (Story Unlockable) New Characters * Firefly (Story Unlockable) * Fearghus (Story Unlockable) * Mars (Story Unlockable) * Ren Sato (Story Unlockable) * Shin Tsung (Story Unlockable) * Zara (Story Unlockable) Guest Characters * TBD Non-playable Characters * Johnny Cage * TBD Stages * TBD DLC Characters * TBD Costumes TBD Arenas * TBD Kombat Pack 1 The Kombat Pack is a season pass that unlocks any DLC to be released upon purchase. The pack includes 4 characters, 4 skin packs, and a new stage: Characters * TBD Skin Packs * TBD Konquest Mode Our protagonists have two unique basic and special movesets. Ren Sato is an Outworld weapon specialist while Shin Tsung is a born shadow priest. Characters * Ren Sato (Playable) * Shin Tsung (Playable) * Zara (NPC) * Scorpion (NPC) * Sub-Zero (NPC) * Frost (NPC) * Cassie Cage (NPC) * Jacqui Briggs (NPC) * Liu Kang (NPC) * Kung Lao (NPC) * Kitana (NPC) * Reptile (NPC) * Ermac (NPC) * Raiden (NPC) * Sheeva (NPC) * Grum (NPC) Enemy Types * Shokan * Centaurians (Against Taven) * Osh-Tekk (Against Taven) * Edenian Liberators (Against Ariana) * Kahn Guard * Ancient Ilkans * Brotherhood of Shadow * Oni * Fire Sprites (Against Firefly) * Fire Phoenix (Against Firefly) * Fire-zonians (Against Firefly) * Celtic Rovers (Against Fearghus) * Robonaut (Against Fearghus) * Spidernaut (Against Fearghus) * Orbiters (Against Fearghus) * Aztec Archer (Against Mars) * Spartans (Against Mars) * Mongols (Against Mars) * War Rhinos (Against Mars) * War Panthers (Against Mars) Bosses * Oni Warlord * Orochi * Ariana (Against Ariana) * Taven (Against Taven) * Zara * Kitana * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Grum * Dragon (Against Firefly) * Mothership (Against Fearghus) * Atlas (Against Mars) * Firefly (Against Firefly) * Fearghus (Against Fearghus) * Mars (Against Mars) Arenas * Outworld ** Ancient Ilkan * Edenia * Netherrealm * Earthrealm ** Australia ** Kolosseum (Against Mars) Survival Mode Survival Mode comprises of ten challenges which vary in difficulty, featuring recurring bosses and enemies, as well as exclusive arenas. Modes A list of the modes that are available to play in Mortal Kombat: The New World Order. Singleplayer *Arcade Ladder *Versus *Tag-Team Ladder *Training *Story **Survival *Challenge Towers **Premium **Test Your Might **Test Your Luck **Endless Multiplayer *Versus (player vs. player; can be played online and offline) *Tag-Team Ladder (offline and online) *Konquest (online only) *King of the Hill (online only) Cast *Steven Blum - Sub-Zero *Johnny Yong Bosch - Kung Jin *Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage *Ashly Burch - Cassie Cage *Tom Choi - Liu Kang *Richard Epcar - Raiden *Matthew Mercer - Taven *Danielle Nicolet - Jacqui Briggs *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion *Parry Shen - Takeda Takahashi *Karen Strassman - Kitana Trivia *... Category:Venommm Category:Fanon Games Category:Games